The Rise of Miss Power
Featured Words: Harsh, Vigor, Encouraging, Ploy The Rise of Miss Power is the first official Word Girl movie. This animated movie has Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour to fill in the time between the movie's four episodes at the end, instead of "May I Have a Word". Each episode is about ten to eleven minutes long. The Rise of Miss Power is also the first 4 part episode. The episode introduces an intergalactic visitor Miss Power who comes to earth and promises to teach WordGirl everything she knows about crime-fighting. When the lessons don’t go as planned, WordGirl and her sidekick Captain Huggy Face begin to question whether Miss Power is a super hero or a super villain. Plot There's a new super hero in town! Miss Power has come to earth from outer space along with her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. WordGirl is excited for Miss Power to teach her everything she knows. But is Miss Power really a super hero? Or could she be a super villain? Besides using her super strength and super speed to defeat villains, Miss Power has another secret weapon: using mean words against others. WordGirl would rather not use her words harshly-but after giving it a shot, she feels empowered. Soon, everyone starts wondering "What has gotten into WordGirl?" And the Botsford's are beginning to wonder "What has gotten into Becky?" Miss Power has taken bullying way too far and WordGirl doesn't like being associated with such a mean person. But when WordGirl tries to stand up to Miss Power, she gets belittled and stripped of her super hero star. Dejected and sulking, Becky goes home to her family. But Miss Power is there to take Sally Botsford away! Will WordGirl be able to save her mom and defeat Miss Power without sinking to her level? WordGirl needs to come up with a plan to save her mom and get rid of Miss Power, fast! Huggy decides to share with her a pamphlet full of secret battle moves from her home planet: Lexicon. Will these moves be enough to save the city from Miss Power? Characters *WordGirl/Becky Botsford *Captain Huggyface/Bob *Todd "Scoops" Ming *Violet Heaslip *TJ Botsford *Sally Botsford *Tim Botsford *Bampy (unmentioned) *Mr. Dudley (unmentioned) *Ms. Davis (unmentioned) *Zachary Zany (unmentioned) *Bosco *The Bank Teller *Professor Robert Tubing *The Mayor *Warden Chalmers *Reuben Grinder *Ms. Champlain *The Bee *The Narrator *Doctor Two-Brains *General Smoochington *Victoria Best *The Grocery Store Manager *Birthday Girl *Reginald *Exposition Guy *Energy Monster *Granny May *Eugene May *Great Granny May *Edith von Hoosinghaus *Captain Tangent *Oscar *The Butcher *Amazing Rope Guy *Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III *Ms. Question *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Big Left Hand Guy *Invisi-Bill *Timmy Tim-Bo *Hal Hardbargain *Lady Redundant Woman *Mr. Big *Leslie *Tiny Big *Brent *Steve McClean *The Whammer *The Coach *Kid Potato *Tobeybot 9000 (debut) *The Learnerer (debut) *Colonel Giggle Cheeks (debut) *Miss Power (debut) *Statuebot (debut) *Wordbot (debut) *Raul Demiglasse *Glen Furlblam *Chronos *Mouse-Zilla *Checkmate 3000 *Dr. Two-Brains' Henchmen *Super robot *Artsy *Harry Kempel *Chip Von Dumor *Dave, the copy shop manager *Sammy Sub *Handy Man Todd *Stu Brisket *Loretta Sanchez-Johnson *Anthony, the tv reporter *Rex *Used Car Salesman Characters for Pretty Princess *Pretty Princess *Count Cloudy *The Storyteller/The Lute Player (only TV appearance) *Magic Pony *King Jubilee Quotes *"I nominate me." *"We don't need a new leader. We have WordGirl, she can stop you." *Data:The LSI a Group of Lexicoian Agents are to stop Evil and Restore Justice To the galaxy *Data: Terro an evil alien race has many evil ways to conquer or Destroy Planets Commanded by this woman Know only as miss power the Terros Leader has many evil Purpoes Gallery Wg2.PNG Becky Rise of Miss Power.jpg Wg.PNG 4f3bb998027c7.image-2.jpg|"Greetings people of Earth!" 1340761263 2.png.jpeg|“No, no! I didn’t mean to be discouraging! I meant to be more, um…” 01-06-12.WordGirl.jpg Picture 107.jpg Picture 111.jpg 671px-Picture 194-2.jpg|"Yea, using mean words to attack people isn't really my style..." Rise of Miss Power.jpg The Rise of Miss Power Full movie part 2 003 0001.jpg The Rise of Miss Power Full movie part 2 003 0002.jpg WORG WOMP Promo 480x360 2191767664.jpg Miss Power tells WordGirl where the Miraflores Locks are located..jpg Wordbot.png 671px-Picture 276-2.jpg|"Miss Power is not bullying villains" 420036 309780039070686 100001160781114 786010 1595840884 n.jpg Picture 308.jpg Powers-2.png Wordgirl star.jpg Picture 312.jpg 416896 10150717871869882 21962309881 11103985 1564838465 n.jpg Picture 653.jpg LeslieMrBig.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.21 PM.png 429083 309759175739439 100001160781114 785989 355671633 n.jpg Miss Power Defeat.jpg Picture 328.jpg 671px-Picture 334-1.jpg Picture 337.jpg Wordgirl in Mr Big's Dinner and Scam 0001.jpg Category:Movie Category:Episodes Category:Four-part episodes Category:Season Four